Randy Cunningham: Schoolgirl Ninja
by Danny Phantasm
Summary: Randy Cunngingham was a normal, video game addicted, gravy fries loving 14-year-old, until one week before school. That was the day he became the Ninja. Though...it wasn't as bruce as he hoped it would be, even if he didn't know it was going to happen. Now he has to fight monsters, robots, and more, all while wearing a school uniform...with a skirt. [T - Violence and Mild Swearing]


**Yo! :3 Danny Phantasm here. So yup, this is my first rc9gn fanfiction. This one contains no romance (lol, I have plans for some cunningcest fanfiction soon for anyone who's interested) but it should provide plenty of laughs and smiles (if I write it correctly)! XD So without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. If I did, there would be a lot more NomiRandy and Japanese influence.**

***goes ghost and flies away***

* * *

><p>Randy Cunningham, 9th grader and best friend to Howard Weinerman, stared down at his paper about summer. Honestly, his summer had been pretty great until the last week before school started. Why?<p>

Well, it all started when he found a box in his room that certainly wasn't his, or his mom's.

_"What's this?" Randy asked out loud as he shut his bedroom door behind him and walked up to the random box in the middle of his room. Of course, being the curious, slightly stupid 14-year-old he was, he decided 'let's open the random, possibly dangerous, glowing box'._

_Opening it up, he read the note on top and tilted his head as he pulled a book out._

_"The Ninja Nomicon..." he said out loud before donning a bored expression. With an 'eh' he threw it behind him and looked into the box again, pulling out a different note this time. "You are the Ninja...oh my sweet!" Excitedly throwing the note aside he pulled out a black mask with red stripes down two of the sides close to the ends, as well as on the elastic bands on the very ends. _

_"What...?" he asked out loud (again), looking confusedly at the black and red fabric mask (that looked familiarly like a hospital mask, just way cooler). "How is this, a Ninja mask?" Shrugging his shoulders he suddenly got excited again and turned around. "I have to tell Howard!"_

_Just as he was about to run out of the house, he looked back and saw one last note at the bottom of the box._

_"You can't tell anyone...aw, that's wonk!" he said loudly, almost pouting to himself (though he would forever deny it if anyone bothered to point it out)._

_Then getting excited for the third time, he held the mask up and put it on, pulling the red straps behind his ears. _

_Suddenly he was lifted from the ground as black, red glowing pieces of fabric erupted from the mask. They traveled all over his body, wrapped tightly before becoming slightly loose around his arms, torso, and the top half of his legs. Once everything was over, he was left sitting on the floor in a daze before looking down at himself. _

_He screamed (most unmanly I should tell you) at what he saw and covered his face in burning shame, even if no one else saw what he was wearing._

So here he was sitting, brooding as Howard did weird stuff in the next desk over.

Ever since that day he hadn't worn the mask again, even after it turned out that it allowed him to do some pretty bruce stuff.

Sighing to himself, he was startled out of his funk when the teacher yelled to turn the papers in. He looked down at his paper covered in words and doodles, realizing that writing about the whole ninja thing hadn't been a very good idea.

Just as his paper was about to be collected he ripped it to pieces and put it in the teacher's hand.

"What is this?" the man asked, glowering down at Randy from where he was sitting in his seat.

"Uh, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer...?" he replied nervously, although it came out sounding more like a question than statement.

"Mmm, excellent use of metaphor!"

"Aced it!"

"I'll give you a B."

"Bced it!"

And just like that, thoughts of the not used ninja outfit were put behind Randy as the bell rang and the students were let out of class.

As he and Howard exited the classroom they watched as Bucky, a member of the highschool band, ran away from Bash, well-known bully, to stop from being beaten to a pulp.

"Can we talk about this Ninja situation?" Howard asked his friend as they both started down the hall.

"Ninja situation...? There is no Ninja situation!" Randy replied nervously as he followed after his shorter, fatter best friend.

"Exactly! The no Ninja situation!" Howard exclaimed. "We've been in Norrisville High for two days and we haven't seen her once!"

"Well I think she has to wait for like a monster, or a robot to attack."

"Why aren't you madder about this!? We are her number one fans!"

"I mean...it's not just like she can smoke bomb by for a meet 'n' greet."

"Well maybe she should!" Howard yelled for the last time exasperatedly and stormed down the hall, leaving Randy alone by himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm really gonna regret this..." Randy mumbled as he stood in the boys' bathroom. He could hear Howard outside just barely, talking about eating his food or something. Honestly, he could care less right now. He was about to make either a horrible decision, or one that would get Howard out of his funk for a while, which was definitely a good thing. An irritable Howard was hard to handle.<p>

Randy was also pushed to put the mask on not only because it would make Howard happier, it would make his friend actually happy with something, which was also a hard thing to do.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and put the mask on, black and red glowing fabric erupting and covering his body again, just like before.

* * *

><p>"Smoke bomb!" was suddenly yelled out of nowhere as a billowing cloud of red smoke covered one of the lunch tables. Once it cleared, it revealed the owner of said voice.<p>

Moving from her knelt position she stood up tall and looked at everyone in the cafeteria.

"H-hi." she stuttered. That definitely did not come out how she wanted it to. It sounded nervous and a little bit timid, instead of the awesome greeting she had planned on before.

"Woah! It's her! It's the Ninja!" Howard yelled from the next table over, his eyes gleaming in adoration and what seemed to be...affection. Oh boy. That was not a good thing.

As students heard this, they started gathering around the table to look at the girl.

Her outfit certainly didn't scream 'Ninja', but anyone who had the eyes to see hidden things could make out the weapons hidden under her outfit.

The outfit itself, a school uniform. A Japanese school uniform.

It's was a long sleeve, sailor collared top with a black tie that had a red stripe on the bottom. Her skirt, was the same color as the top, pitch black. She wore knee length socks that stopped just above her knees, and black Mary Janes that had red buckles. Over her mouth, was a black mask with red stripes down the sides and the elastic bands also the red color.

Even if people with eyes could see how she was dressed or even notice the weapons, what nobody could tell, was the fact that she wasn't really a she.

'She' was Randy Cunngingham, 9th grader and best friend to Howard Weinerman, the schoolgirl Ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL T^T Sorry it's so lame. But yeah, if you didn't know already, the story is about Randy being dressed up as a girl but still being the Ninja. XD <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! :D And I hope you'll want more soon. :3 Until then, Danny Phantasm, out!**

***goes ghost and ninjas away (WHAT!?)***


End file.
